¡Otra misión resuelta por el equipo Gai!
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: —El gran báculo es para ustedes. Tómenlo, tóquenlo, ámenlo y cuídenlo. —Rapeó de manera repentina aquél sujeto fornido y rubio./ —Recuerdo una vez en las aguas termales... ¡Neji, mi buen Neji! Él se equivocó y entró al vestidor de chicas —una carcajada contagiosa salió de Lee—, y me contó que le vio a Tenten las...-/ —¡Cállate! / Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**_Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._

_ A**viso**: __Este fanfic participa en el Reto: En Parejas del foro _"La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"___._

**_Número de palbras: _**_3729_

**_Advertencia:_**_La siguiente historia es un semi AU, donde nuestro amado Neji no murió._

**_Notas: _**_Esta historia fue hecho junto con **Shina14**, las palabras obligatorias **báculo/gozo**. Esperamos les agrede._

* * *

**¡Otra misión resuelta por el equipo Gai!**

**Capítulo único.**

El verde chillón del traje de lycra casi le causaba nauseas, el ver la tela amoldarse al cuerpo de su sensei y su compañero impulsaba la idea de volver el estómago. El mayor de los presentes -que no lo parecía- contoneaba su trasero de allá para acá, gritando a los cuatro vientos que «la llama de la juventud» habitaba en él y sus estudiantes. Neji giró la perla mirada, buscando una respuesta al comportamiento de su superior y su fiel discípulo en los ojos achocolatados de su otra compañera y amiga.

—Están... felices —la chica se limitó a responder a la insistente mirada. Se encogió de hombros y se cargó en la espalda la maleta con armas, suministros, víveres y demás artefactos para la misión.

¿Deberían estarlo? Tal vez. Era la primer misión que tenían juntos -como equipo- desde hacía un buen tiempo. Siempre necesitaban a cada uno por separado en diferentes actividades y los entrenamientos no tenían el mismo sabor que una misión. Entonces el genio de la familia Hyüga pensó que tal vez sí era una ocasión de felicidad... ¡claro que él nunca expresaría tan abiertamente sus emociones!

La verdad, es que llevaba conviviendo y conociendo a su equipo por más de tres años, y aunque al principio se resistió, acabó por tomarles cierto... cariño.

—¡Sensei! Preste atención y díganos cuál es la misión —salió con la primer pauta de cordura la única chica del equipo.

—¡Oh, joven discípula! Tenemos una misión que contendrá peligro pero como recompensa tendremos el respeto y el honor. Una misión tan importante que solo pudo ser encomendada a manos expertas y capaces como lo son las nuestras, ¡una misión única que nos llevará al extremo de las habilidades! ¡Una...!

—¿Cuál es la dichosa misión? —interrumpió Tenten ya un tanto colmada.

—¡La misión! ¡Claro! Nos han asignado viajar a Kumogakure por la celebración "El báculo del cielo" para después traerlo a la aldea como regalo de los habitantes de Kumo. Que personas tan amables y llenas de juventud —terminó por decir el hombre mayor con cejas enormes.

—Es decir que no es cualquier báculo —comentó Neji, serio y pensativo. Debía de ser muy importante para tener que enviar a su equipo y no a cualquier ninja de Konoha.

—¡Lo sé, Neji! ¿No es genial? —dijo Lee con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que rodeaba el cuello de Neji con su brazo y luego junto a Gai lo abrazaban, logrando incomodarlo.

Tenten llevó sus manos a su espalda e inclinándose los observo. Era conmovedor volver a los viejos tiempos. Últimamente ya no los necesitaban en grupo, sino que se los solicitaba por separado. No pudo evitar llevar una mano a su boca y reír.

—¿Qué? —dijo el Hyuga luego de liberarse de los brazos de ambos hombres.

—¿Qué de qué?

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—N-no —contestó ella mirando hacia otro lado. Miró de reojo el ceño fruncido del chico y solo se abstuvo de reírse. Es que era tan gracioso hacerlo enojar.

Neji era la persona más correcta que alguna vez conoció la castaña. Y hacer enojar a alguien así era de lo más divertido. Después de unos minutos más de perder el tiempo, salieron rumbo a su misión, todo capitaneado por Gai -en realidad, por Neji-. El camino de ida no presentó mayor dificultad, de hecho, solo fue largo y cansado; lleno de humedad, con las bochornosas escenas de Gai y Lee, los regaños de Tenten, y la molestia eterna y silenciosa de Neji. Pero un viaje «normal» para el equipo Gai.

Cuando se creyó que jamás se llegaría -dígase Tenten, porque ella suplicaba un descanso pero cierto dúo se negó recurriendo a su «llama de la juventud»-, a los lejos se comenzó a admirar las nubes y las casas de los aldeanos. Ya más aliviados se acercaron al lugar e ingresaron en él. Con la mirada buscaron a su guía, quien debía estar esperándolos en la entrada, más no lo encontraron. Los ninjas un poco perdidos, comenzaron a recorrer la aldea.

Sí, el lugar era lindo y acogedor, pero algo no cabía del todo. ¿Dónde estaban los aldeanos y los ninjas? Aquello parecía una aldea fantasma.

— Esto es preocupante… —dijo Tenten juntando sus cejas y mirando hacia todos lados. — ¿Dónde están las personas?

Como si su respuesta fuera contestada, un barullo se comenzó a escuchar cerca de ellos. Curiosos, pero cauteloso, se acercaron hacia dicho lugar. Menuda sorpresa -o susto- se habrán llevado los ninjas al ser llevados de los brazos hacia un escenario ¿un escenario? Los murmullos se volvieron más fuertes. Cuando fueron soltados en medio de la tarima, los nervios del chico Hyüga ya habían reventado y se levantó decidido a matar a alguien. Por suerte estuvo la bella castaña para detener al Hyüga evitando que asesinara a los presentes, ya que por parte de Lee y el adulto "responsable" solo se quedaron paralizados, admirando el basto público frente a ellos.

Repentinamente todos comenzaron a aplaudir sorprendiendo al equipo por completo, gritaban y alababan a un tipo que subía al escenario con un artículo largo y envuelto en manos. Cuando hizo ademán de hablar, el público guardó absoluto silencio, como si el elegido fuese a hablar.

—El gran **báculo** es para ustedes. Tómenlo, tóquenlo, ámenlo y cuídenlo. —Rapeó de manera repentina aquél sujeto fornido y rubio.

Los gritos estallaron nuevamente, y Tenten juró haber visto a unas chicas llorar de la emoción. Neji bajó la defensa, indignado, creyendo que aquél escándalo era una broma de mal gusto. Y la bestia verde de Konoha aceptaba los aplausos y gritos del público, mientras su discípulo lo vitoreaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Esto debe ser un chiste —murmuró furioso a su compañera.

Tenten sonrió con nervios, tratando de calmar con la mirada la ira evidente del castaño. El hombre fornido se presentó como «Killer Bee», pero pidió -exigió- que le llamaran Jinchuuriki-sama. Explicó que aquél famoso báculo era un objeto preciado para la aldea y cuando salía de su hogar era estrictamente necesario celebraban una gran fiesta.

—No podemos simplemente llevarlo y ya. —Preguntó Neji con evidente fastidio.

—¿Por qué tan aguafiestas? ¿Es que no eres joven, o te faltan pantalones? —el hombre comenzó una plática interna mientras en una libreta escibía— Esa fue buena.

—¡Jóvenes discipulos! Como su capitán les ordeno —sus grandes cejas se juntaron hacia arriba y su pulgar derecho se alzó en lo alto, mientras un brillo salía de sus sonrisa— ¡Que disfruten la fiesta!

—¡Gai-sensei, siempre tan sabio!

—Vamos a disfrutar la noche hasta despertar, destapen el sake y que las chicas me acompañen.

Los aldeanos atendieron con** gozo** la orden del hombre rubio, e incluso el Raikage, -que apareció de un momento a otro-, tuvo la desfachatez de disfrutar el alboroto de los aldeanos. Los pobladores convirtieron las calles en el recinto perfecto para la dichosa fiesta. Los músicos del lugar tocaban canciones típicas y algunas más movidas. Las señoritas que durante todo el año se limitaban a prestar sus servicios en lugares exclusivos de adultos esta vez se acercaban sin pudor a todo hombre disponible que pudiera soltar algo de dinero. Las bebidas parecían eternas y después de un rato muchas personas yacían inconscientes en alguna esquina.

Por otro lado, con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados; el castaño parecía indignado con los actos vulgares y de mal gusto de todo aquél lugar. Incluso quien creyó que tenía la decencia suficiente como para no unirse a esa verbena se hallaba riendo entre los aldeanos de Kumo. Y le molestaba de sobre manera cómo la melena castaña rondaba entre la gente, los ojos chocolates se llenaban de lágrimas de risa y le regalaba sonrisas a los demás.

—Hermano, ¿por qué tan amargado? —como si su situación no fuera mala ya de por sí, estaba este «Jinchuuriki-sama» que no se comportaba con la seriedad requerida para la misión, y que paseaba despreocupado el báculo de aquí para allá. Demonios, ¡era un objeto importante, no un jodido destapador de cervezas!

—Jinchuuriki-sama. Podría, por favor, entregarme el báculo y dejarnos ir. La misión estaba en un rango de cuarenta y ocho...-

—Oye, tranquilo, relájate un poco. Pareces un anciano, deja de pensar por un momento en el trabajo. Toma una cerveza y conquista a esa belleza —señaló a su compañera en medio de la muchedumbre—, si no te apresuras te ganarán la presa.

Con la botella de licor en la mano y la palabra en la boca, Hyüga estaba decidido a tomar el dichoso báculo y largarse de ahí. Una de las tantas cosas que no soportaba era que no se le tomara en serio. Se levantó de su fiel asiento bajo la marquesina de una casa y se dispuso a irse.

—¡Neji! ¡Neji! —su compañera corría desesperada hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre ahora?

—¡Es Lee! Él se emborrachó.  
Rodó los ojos. Perfecto, lo que le faltaba en aquella noche. Todos sabían lo que pasaba cuando Lee no se encontraba en un estado sobrio, y seguramente ya empezaba a causar alboroto. Los dos miembros castaños del equipo se dirigieron donde el chico de grandes cejas discutía con uno de los aldeanos.

—¡Y yo la amo mucho! Pero ese Uchiha, siempre robándose la atención de mi lindo cerezo —su condición daba pena, tambaleándose un poco, arrastrando las palabras y con las mejillas rojas—. Y dime tú, ¿qué tiene ese pretencioso idiota que no tenga yo? ¡Soy guapo y honrado!

—Hmn —Neji sostenía una de sus manos en la cara. Qué acto habría cometido en su vida pasada como para que ahora lo castigaran con ese equipo—. ¿Y dónde está Gai-sensei?

—Por allá —la chica señaló al hombre azabache, rodeado de señoritas voluptuosas y no en mejor estado que Lee.

—¡Neji, mi amigo Neji! ¡Mi hermano! —el ebrio Rock Lee abrazó con fuerza al castaño—, tú has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, ¿y sabes qué? ¡Gracias! ¡Todos, atención todos! —gritó y todos a su alrededor pusieron atención—. Les quiero presentar a mi hermano Neji —con la mano que sostenía una botella de sake señaló al de melena larga—, tal vez parezca un amargado, un antisocial, un odioso mala leche, un pretencioso de lo peor. Pero no lo es, señoras y señores, no lo es.

Neji se encontraba a dos palabras de matar a Lee, si no fuera porque le enseñaron que la paciencia era una virtud, y que el camino al éxito era la serenidad. Por otro lado, el ebrio cejotas se reía aún con las mejillas rojas.

—Recuerdo una vez en las aguas termales... ¡Neji, mi buen Neji! Él se equivocó y entró al vestido de chicas —una carcajada contagiosa salió de Lee—, y me contó que le vio a Tenten las...-

—¡Cállate!

¡Pum! La bomba humana que era Neji había explotado, pero para le alcohólico muchacho era mas bien un pie para contar más intimidades que el castaños estúpidamente le había contado.

—Él también es humano y se equivoca. Como aquella otra vez que mientras entrenamos le tocó el trasero a la bella flor de mi equipo. Sí, ese Neji. Yo le he dicho que seguramente en un mundo paralelo él sería un completo pervertido, pero ahora que lo pienso es un pervertido reprimido... ¡Incluso un día me encontré en su casa todos los libros de Jiraiya-sama!

El Byakugan se había activado por instinto y la cara de Neji se había vuelto tan roja como cuando probó el explosivo curry. Volteó la mirada a su alrededor y solo encontró a su compañera con la mirada crispada y roja como manzana, la demás gente se reía solo un poco,pero no entendían por completo lo que el chico de las cejas decía.

Pensaba derrumbar de un solo golpe al ebrio Lee, pero se le olvidó lo agresivo que llegaba a ser en aquél estado. Se defendió demasiado bien, incluso se diría peleaba mejor que sobrio, y Neji no quería lastimarlo... no mucho.

—¡Neji, huirás de mi como cuando Tenten te tocó allá abajo por accidente y no pudiste calmar a tu «amigo», y saliste corriendo diciendo que te llamaban del Bouke!

—¡Neji! —el castaño giró un momento para ver a su amiga que gritó más roja que nunca.

—¡Es mentira! —¡zaz! Hyüga cayó al suelo por distraerse un segundo; el pie de Lee casi le vuela la cabeza.

Se escucharon los reclamos de la castaña, los berridos de Lee y el sonido de un metal noqueando al azabache. Neji cerró los ojos y no supo nada más de sí.

**[I]**

—¡Lo robaron!

La ronca voz del rubio musculoso se escuchó en medio de las calles de la aldea; calles que, dicho sea de paso, acabaron siendo un completo desastre por la celebración anterior. Neji despertó aún sintiendo un para nada agradable dolor en la cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos se encontró de frente con un cerdo ¿un cerdo? Sí, el animal lo olfeateaba de arriba abajo. Su ceño se frunció y se levantó de inmediato, dándose cuenta que seguía tirado en el mismo lugar en el que trató de detener a Lee.

Giró la mirada hasta encontrar al furioso anfitrión de Kumogakure. Gritando a todos que «lo habían robado». Sin ganas se acercó al hombre, estaba obligado a preguntar qué objeto no aparecía.

—El báculo, el báculo.

—¿No está? —al castaño le entró una preocupación verdadera—. ¿Dónde lo dejó ayer? Usted lo mantuvo en sus manos.

—Si recordara dónde está, no lo estaría buscando. Deja ya de flojear y ayúdame a encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde se encuentra Gai-sensei?

—¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! —el hombre de ridículo peinado salía de entre una callejuela, traía su exótico peinado deshecho, el traje lleno de manchas de dudosa procedencia y la cara llena de lápiz labial—. He oído lo que sucede, joven discípulo. Lo encontraremos, no teman. Ahora, comenzaremos por... por...

—¿Preguntar?

—Sí, sí eso. Necesitamos preguntarle a alguien que recuerde lo que sucedió en nuestra ausencia. Pero antes tenemos que hallar a... a... a...

—¿Lee y Tenten?

—Exacto, exacto. Eso mismo.

Hyüga rodó los ojos. Era más que claro que en ese estado su maestro no servía de mucho, pero algo era cierto: necesitaba a sus compañeros. Lee, después de la increíble borrachera que se había llevado, podría estar en cualquier lugar. Tenten, bueno, a juzgar por todas las declaraciones indecorosas que el azabache había hecho el día anterior, dudaba querer verla... por largo tiempo.

—Jinchuuriki-sama, ¿cree que entre usted y yo podríamos buscar el báculo?

—No importa si somos dos o cuatro, pero debemos hallar el báculo. Es muy importante para Kumo.

Emprendieron la busca de alguna persona razonable que se hubiera mantenido sobrio y en sus cabales durante toda la noche, o la mayor parte de ella, y la verdad se estaba volviendo una tarea ardua; nadie recordaba haber visto el dichoso báculo.

—Creo haber visto algo —ronroneó una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Era una mujer joven, curvilínea y de labios rojos, rubia y provocativa. Se hallaba en el umbral de una casa de citas y su kimono era todo menos tradicional y conservador—. Podría ayudarlos.

—No serviría de mucho.

—Pero por supuesto que no soy altruista. Quiero algo a cambio. —Los hombres se miraron entre sí y esperaron los mandatos de la mujer.— Quiero una noche.

El rubio sonrió y se acomodó la melena hacia atrás, se acercó con galanura a la mujer y se aclaró la garganta:

—No suelo hacer esto, pero por el bien del báculo me sacrificaré un rato.

—No hablaba de ti —respondió con fastidio y alejándose de Bee—. Me refiero a ti, galán —remató giñándole un ojo al castaño.

El genio Hyüga se vio descolocado por un momento, fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. La respuesta era no. Siempre sería no, ¿dónde quedaría su orgullo? ¡Su honor! Abrió la boca para dar una firme negativa, pero el musculoso rapero le ganó la palabra.

—Será un gusto para él.

—Perfeto, te espero allá arriba, guapo.

La mujer se fue tan rápido que ni tiempo lo dio de aclarar la situación. Volteó furioso donde el anfitrión de Kumo, dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas verdades que le habían colmado desde que le conoció.

—Jinchuuriki-sama, le digo de una vez que no pienso hacer nada de lo que esa mujer de moral distraída me diga. Prefiero seguir buscando por mi cuenta, así que arregle usted esto.

—¡Hombre! ¿Qué no tienes pelotas? Es una gran oportunidad, pero no te tienes que preocupar, solo tienes que pensar más. Sube y haz lo que te pida, cuando te dé la información te deshaces de la harpía. Sales de ahí sin darle nada a cambio y total, asunto arreglado.

[II]

Ya adentro se dio cuenta del tremendo error que fue hacerle caso al Jinchuuriki. La mujer lo tenía encerrado en un cuarto en penumbras y lleno de un fastidioso olor a fresas; se contoneaba de aquí para allá con una taza con algo en manos.

—¿De dónde eres, guapo?

—Podría solo decirme la información.

—No-no-no. No me engañas, si quieres saber quién se llevó el palo ese, me tendrás que complacer —sonrió una vez más, y se tumbó en la cama. Con el dedo índice llamó al oji-perla.

Decidido, se largaba de ahí. Tomó su dignidad, y la poca paciencia que le quedaba, se levantó del sofá y se encaminó a la única salida del lugar.

—¡Alto! —la mujer corrió a la puerta y se interpuso ante ella, en las manos llevaba el largo objeto deseado—. Yo lo tengo —lo sostuvo frente a ella—, pero si te vas ¡juro que lo parto en dos!

—Está loca.

—Lo que sea —se acomodó, lista romper el objeto de madera y cristal.— Siéntate ahí, ahora.

Neji rodó los ojos. Lo que le faltaba, una loca. Se dio un masaje en el punte de la nariz. Fácil podría atacarla con el puño suave y quitarle el báculo, pero tentaba mucho su suerte, y algo le decía que si esa cosa se rompía sería difícil reponerla. Resignado, se sentó, esperando que la rubia se distrajera y la pudiera atacar.

—No sabes lo difícil que es mi vida. Todo el tiempo trabajando con asquerosos y viejos hombres que solo me repugnan, los chicos guapos de aquí tienen esa basura de «reputación» y no sé que más. Pero una no escoge su vida, querido. ¿Es mucho pedir un tipo joven y apuesto? Por suerte llegaron ustedes; los dos raritos de peinado ridículo eran lo mismo que los de aquí, pero estabas tú y eres lo que buscaba ¡Ah! Pero esa niña de los kunais que no te soltó ni un momento mientras dormías en el suelo impidió mi cometido.

El chico se limitaba a escuchar sin mucho interés cómo la mujer se hacía la mártir, estando atento al báculo en todo momento, esperando el menor descuido. El monólogo de la rubia relataba cómo después de que él quedó inconsciente, Tenten golpeó a Lee hasta que salió corriendo, ella cuidó su cuerpo aunque no tuvo la atención de levantarlo, tal vez estaba un tanto molesta. Gai se la pasó igual que Bee, entre mujeres y alcohol. La rubia le quitó el báculo a Bee mientras él se entretenía con algunas chicas.

—Y ahora estás aquí, conmigo. Y no te irás hasta que no me hagas olvidar a cada asqueroso anciano. —Se acercó decidida al castaño y al dar el primer paso, la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Neji, ella tiene el báculo!

La puerta había golpeado en la nuca a la mujer y se desplomó hacia el frente desmayada. Tras el umbral se encontraban de pie Killer Bee y Tenten, dispuestos a rescatar al castaño. Tenten aún se hallaba en el marco de la puerta con un kunai en mano, pero se puso roja como tomate y al ver la escena de una melena rubia en las piernas de Neji Hyüga.

—Chico, que bien que te decidiste, lamento interrumpir. Pero esta belleza rubia es la ladrona, te lo teníamos que decir. Sí que eres rápido, mira cómo la tienes. Eres mi un orgullo, galán entre mujeres.

—¡Oh, Dios! —la castaña se dio media vuelta.

—¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No es lo que parece!

—No nos tienes que explicar, la imagen dice la verdad. La señorita castaña descubrió que la rubia el báculo se llevó, tu amigo Lee ayudó pues aunque ebrio todo lo recordó. Ahora nos llevamos el báculo a su lugar nos retiramos de la habitación, ustedes sigan con la acción.

—¡Pero no hay acción!

—Si tu "amigo" no responde, es porque hay algo mal, una pastilla azul te podría ayudar.

—No me refería a eso. —Se levantó y la rubia cayó al suelo, aún desvanecida.— Lo ven, ella se desmayó. Tenten, ¿me crees, no?

—B-Bueno, Neji, creo que desde ayer no te veo de la misma manera —sonrió nerviosa, se inclinó y tomó el báculo—. Le diré a Gai-sensei que ya nos podemos ir. —Y salió corriendo aún roja y nerviosa.

—Carajo.

—La chica se enteró que eres un pervertido, pero tu "amigo" fue bien atendido —el rubio sonrió y le ofreció su puño al castaño, quien por supuesto no respondió—. Será mejor que te apures o tu equipo te dejará, no querrás que la loca se despierte y te viole de verdad.

_[Extra]_

—¡Tsunade-sama, el equipo Gai se reporta! —el sensei de grandes cejas dejó en el escritorio el valioso objeto que probaba que la misión fue cumplida.

—Que bien. ¿Algún problema?

Los integrantes del equipo se miraron entre sí.

—Ninguno. —Respondieron a la vez.

—Tsunade-sama, ¿y por qué es tan importante el báculo? Los de Kumo dijeron que era importante para sus cosechas.

—¡Oh, sí! —la Godaime se levantó— Síganme.

El equipo siguió hasta lo más alto de la torre Hokage a la rubia. Desde esa altura se veía toda la aldea. Clavados en el concreto del lugar, habían otros tres báculos similares al que habían traído, solo que la bola de cristal en la punta era de diferentes color. Tsunade encajó el báculo en un cuarto espacio en el suelo y a lo lejos, cerca de los campos de arroz, la presa se abrió regando los campos semi secos.

—Es... ¿una palanca? —preguntó el castaño.

—Sí.

—¿Y no podrían usar cualquier otro objeto? —esta vez cuestionó la maestra de armas.

—Hum, sí... ¡pero este tiene un lindo cristal en la punta!

* * *

FIN.

* * *

Chanchan-chan. Fue algo interesante. Me divertí haciéndolo, y junto con mi corazón, Shina, nos ayudamos cuando más bloqueadas nos sentíamos. Intentamos un NejiTen... no muy bien logrado, pero ahí un roce de la pareja. O algo así. Por su parte, Shina dijo:

_"Shina: Ojala les haya gustado cofcoftodolohizoMarycofcof"_

De ella fue la idea de incluir a Killer Bee, y creo que eso hizo las cosas más divertidas. Esperamos les guste y suerte a todos. Chau.

_Shina y M'L._


End file.
